Things said by or about Resting Bitch Face
Resting Bitch Face: "Faeces, Musk, we hate this job. We don't even want to hafta deal with these poor, planet-lost bastards, let alone have to smell their nourishment supplies." 2000 AD prog 1924. ---- Bitch: "It's my job to keep order in the Grey Area." Adam Bulliet: "Back home, that was my job." Bitch: "I do not really understand. How could you have been back at your home but doing my job? My job was here with me." Bulliet: "In the interests of this conversation not outlasting the heat-death of the universe, I'm going to say... never mind." 2000 AD prog 1929. ---- Bitch: "You should strive for clarity and directness of expression, human Bulliet. We have no need for circumlocution or nuanced meaning. The Harmonious Free is an enlightened species." 2000 AD prog 1947. ---- Bitch: "You planet-lost have shamed us." 2000 AD prog 1948. ---- Bitch: "Arm the prisoners. And tell them they are no longer prisoners." 2000 AD prog 1982. ---- Bitch: "I am experiencing a radical and disturbing transfiguration of my understanding of the universe and the inter-relationship of the creatures dwelling in it." Bulliet: "I get that most mornings. Usually goes away again after I've had a coffee and a bacon muffin, so I put it down to hypoglycaemia." 2000 AD prog 1985. ---- Bitch: "Human Bulliet has prepared a few words for me. He says they are culturally significant to his world. Ahem — ‘This is one small step for a Bitch, one giant leap for the Harmonious Free’." 2000 AD prog 1987. ---- Bitch: "We are not just going to shoot them, are we, human Bulliet? I have carefully familiarised myself with all the ETC training manuals and summary execution is not—" Bulliet: "Feo's kidding, Bitch. We're going to talk to them. Figure out what their beef is." Bitch: "So cattle is involved. I see..." 2000 AD prog 2035. ---- Bitch: "The sunlight here is so unwholesome. I am Earth sick." 2000 AD prog 2036. ---- Bitch (narrating): "The one thing I dislike most about the planet called Earth is the loneliness. I am used to being part of the Harmonious Free. One people, linked in coadunated psi-harmony by the minds of the Elite. There is comfort in that union. I miss the voices. Here I am surrounded by friends and voices, but I am always apart. The planet called Earth is a loud silence." 2000 AD prog 2039. ---- Feo: "If they roll into the no-fly without the right authority and ETC approval, the interdiction network will fry them." Bitch: "That is brutal." Feo: "That's the rules, Bitch. That's what we enforce." Bitch: "Still brutal." 2000 AD prog 2043. ---- Bitch: "Are we there? Yes, we are there yet. Ha ha!" Bulliet: "Yeah, you're still not quite getting the human humour contextually, you know, Bitch?" 2000 AD prog 2050. ---- Bulliet: "Whoa, Little Miss I-Come-From-A-Backwater-Planet-That-Hates-Spaceships... when did you become an expert on exotic hard-tech?" Bitch: "When you gave me a job protecting your world, Human Bulliet. I studied all the areas in which I was deficient." 2000 AD prog 2053. Category:Quotes